


Fantasy

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji narrates his favorite fantasy to Kanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

A fantasy, huh? Well, if we're talking me and you, Kanji, I always imagine you on top and, um, big. So, in my mind, we're in my room and you're teaching me how to sew a button back on, but your needle slips through a hole in your thimble. You wince and I drop what I'm doing and pull your hands toward me, sliding the thimble off and letting it hit the floor. I see the drop of blood there, welled up on the surface, and I take your finger into my mouth without thinking about it. I suck at it for a moment and realize what I'm doing so I look up at you, expecting you to look angry or confused. Instead, you just look turned on. So I keep at it. I run my tongue around the tip and I nudge at the back of your knuckle so that your finger bends, you fingernail scraping against my tongue, and I suck on it harder, hard enough to straighten it out again. 

I take it in deep, my lips delving down nearly to your thumb before coming back up, my cheeks hollowing as I go. I do it for long enough that when I pull back, my lips are tight and I'm out of breath and then I notice that your nose is bleeding. I start to point it out but you notice it anyway and take off your shirt because you've already gotten blood on it. You press the shirt to your nose and I tease you about it for a moment before I really notice what your shirt was hiding. And next thing I know, I've forgotten all about the tightness in my lips and I'm straddling one of your legs and licking you; tasting the sweat between your abs and tracing up to your pecs where I teasingly bite at your nipples before noticing that you really like it, so I focus more there. I pinch and twist one with my fingers while I hold the other between my teeth, flicking my tongue across the tip. I do this for a while, gradually lowering myself until I'm lying on top of you and then you start grinding against me and I'm also hard as can be.

I'm the one who suggests we take off our clothes and move away from where there are needles on the floor, but you're the one who gets done first and spreads out my futon, my eyes drawn to your ass. Then you turn and my mouth practically waters at the sight of your cock. You start to blush, but by then I'm crawling on my hands and knees toward you, commanding you to lay down. You look adorably confused, but you follow my order, and then I'm licking my lips and sucking on your dick, my tongue straying under the edge of your foreskin and stretching it carefully before stuffing my mouth with it, working my way down your shaft carefully until my jaw is aching with the effort and my eyes are watering because the only air I'm getting it the little bit I bother to suck in through my nose as I focus on you.

You tell me that you're going to come and I pull away immediately, nearly regretting it as I see your face try to deal with the sudden lack of sensation. I'm a drooling wreck, but you smile at me then anyway and I grab the bottle of lube still on the floor from where it had been under the folded futon and I start to prepare myself for you. And then you offer to help and I let you. There's something amazing about our fingers sliding against each other inside of me, crooking inside to slide against my prostate, and I'm nearly as hard as you when I beg for you to put it inside of me. You can't seem to decide on a position, so I shove you on your back and climb on top of you, reaching back to grab your dick as I position myself of top of you and slide down, eyes closing from the stretch and the fullness.

From there, it's only a matter of moments before you're thrusting into me from below and I'm pushing back onto you. When you wrap your hand around my cock, standing proud against my stomach, it only takes a few strokes before it's took much for me and I'm pounding myself back down against you until I cum, spurting all over your hand. And, as I watch, you bring your hand up to your mouth an start to lick it clean and I feel you give me one last good thrust before you cum inside of me. I let myself ride you for a moment longer until you complain that it's all running back out onto you and I climb off, smiling, cuddling up against you with your cum leaking out along my leg and a few spatters of mine still decorating your chest. I'm left wondering how long it will be until we get back to our lesson on buttons, but not minding if it takes a while in the least.


End file.
